


When your wings won't carry you anymore

by Itsenoughtime



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bird/Human Hybrids, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsenoughtime/pseuds/Itsenoughtime
Summary: a bird \ wings au .Lou is tired of her existence.Debbie can't wait to see what the next day will bring her.





	When your wings won't carry you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had in mind an idea and since nobody's gonna write it for me I took the matter in my hands.   
> Hope you like it.

Lou doesn't remember cold being like this. In fact, Lou realises she doesn't know what cold, real cold is.

She can't feel her hands as she tries to grab at the shop door. Lou curses under her breath. Fuck the winter. Whoever told her that coming all the way from australia to this city would be mo big change was a shit lair. There's no skin-biting, soul-freezing cold in Australia.  
Fuck new york. She had barely manged to get a job at a club as a barister, but that isn't enough to sustain her financially. Thank god she can always resort to her skilled hands and oblivious random people on the streets that have too much money anyway.  
And fuck her wings. Lou has always hated her wings, but it's at times like this that she really consider visiting a wingcutter someday.  
She just can't love her wings despite the general belief that comes with them. A magpie. Beautiful, blue and white wings that simbolize freedom and balance and all those things that Lou doesn't believe she is. She knows she's not. To hell with the high regard magpies are treated, if her wings can't even hold her frame properly and protect her from the cold. She feels like she has to icebergs hanging from her back, and her wings are too small, barely reaching her waist, to help with anything, really.

Lou thinks that her father's wings would have been far more convenient. Then she stops in her tracks and thinks just how many times that thought crossed her mind in the past few  months.  
She ran away from her father and her life in australia and every tie that she had with her family and yet here she is. Trapped in her own mind.

Lou doesn't want to be like her father. Lou wishes she never had a father truth be told.  
Lou just wants to not be cold.  


And that gorgeous lighter on that shelf.

The shop is quite warm and empty, apart from the ever bored man that is busy looking at a magazine, wondering why on hell a magpie entered his shop at 2 am.  
Lou tries to make quick work of it; walks around the small store, picks up a few thing that she decided she will pay foe and some others that she won't. Then she makes her way to the shelf with the lighter, but the eyes of the man never leave her. She can feel his stare burning in her back. Probably checking her out. Disgusting. Thank god she's gay.

She pretends to be checking out some products when all she wants is to put her hands on that lighter and get the hell out, but the disgusting pig is really insistent.   
Her wings are slowly warming up though, and Lou can't be that mad that she can't perform  her little job when the feeling is so nice.  
Then , suddenly, she hears a crash a few aisles away from her and the man's attention is caught by the noise. Lou takes the moment to steal the lighter and puts it in her pocket. A magpie that steals. Lou wonders what her mother would think of her, the perfect example of a magpie.

She came to terms with the fact that she'll never fit the description, not when her blood is tainted, too long ago to care now. Lou blames her on her mother, for settling for a scumbag and giving her the life she never asked for and then abandoning her.  
Lou turns around to the fuss where someone apparently dropped a bottle and sees the most beautiful thing she's ever seen : an eagle.

Her wings are almost reaching her calves, fluffy and of such an intense brown Lou is jealous. Her eyes and hair match the wings, and when she turns around to look at her Lou swears the woman just winked at her.  
A strange feeling overcomes her; it's warmth, but a different kind from the one in the shop. It comes from the inside, she feels it stratching from her heart to her toes and Lou almost starts to cry. She's finally warm.  
But the moment doesn't last long. She feels something radiating from the woman. It suddenly makes her feel nervous, like she's being stared down and judged. She has heard of eagles; the most proud and refined of them all. Eagles don't mix with other species they consider inferior( which is almost all), and they are known for they predatory skills; they are dangerous, masters of illusion.

Lou has always thought that this is all bullshit; one kind tearing another down because of jealousy. But know that one eagle is staring at her , Lou would believe any roumor about them.

Lou makes a sharp turn and goes to pay for the stuff that she hasn't stolen and exits the shop.  
She can hear the woman close behind her, and feels her getting closer and closer and her arm brushes agains hers and she cathches a whiff of her parfume and her wings are the most beautiful thing she's ever seen and- and then she's gone.

Lou arrives at her apartment after a while, with the image of the woman burning in her eyes and that intoxicating perfum in her mind.  
She takes out her groceries and pits them away, then reaches in her pocket for her brand new lighter and- and there's no lighter . there's no fucking lighter.  
  
There's only a note with a date and time written on it.


End file.
